Passionate Pursuit
by assuit
Summary: A story of love between our two favourite characters.
1. Chapter 1 A Proposal

_**Authors note: Thanks so much to sernayaurora for all her encouragement and help in getting me to write again. Also her insight into the characters and her own beautiful passionate writing style.**_

Chapter 1 – A proposal

Lying on the couch with her legs falling over Henry's lap Vicki breathed a sigh as strong fingers worked their magic around her tired feet.

"Tell me what your thinking?" she asked without opening her eyes.

"What Im usally thinking when I have you reclined on my furniture and Im touching your skin" Henry replied placing a gentle kiss on top of her feet.

Vicki stiffened slightly opening her eyes to find Henry looking down her legs to the place where her thighs met.

Moving to sit up she found she was unable to by the gentle but firm pressure on her ankles.

"I'm sorry, that probably wasn't the answer you wanted to hear" he said in a wistful voice. "I have a question for you Vicki" he said pausing. "I need a model to pose for me nude" Henry stopped there as Vicki jerked her feet from from his grasp.

"Do you always have to pull away?" he asked rubbing between his eyebrows. Vicki softened at his hurt expression, all thoughts of leaving quickly vanishing as she brought her instinctive responsive to withdraw from his passion under control.

"Im sorry Henry, no please go ahead Im listening" she said hoping do undo the damage.

Henry surprised at this sudden change in attitude decided to risk making the request as he desperately wanted to capture this woman in her glory under his own hand before she left his life.

"As I was saying I need a model, no let me start over." he said wanting to be as truthful as possible without scaring her off.

"I want only you to be the model. To capture your essense on canvas during our time together whatever that will be. Friendship or lover that has always been your choice to make but please give this small part of yourself so I have something to remember from our time together" Henry finished and walked over to the portrait of his father, running a finger down the frame not wanting to face her rejection of him. Again.

Walking softly on bare feet Vicki placed her head gentle on his shoulder wrapping her arms around her vunerable vampire in need of reassurance.

"I would be honored Henry and Im sorry that you have been feeling rejected" Vicki felt Henry stiffen in her arms in surprise.

"Its just that Im not ready to move our relationship from where it is right now. It almost feels like a catalyst is needed in my life to move onto the next stage, whatever that might be" she said before continuing.

"Yes I'd like to do this for you. For everything you've done for me over this last year". Vicki felt Henry's head lean back against her, his arm giving hers a gentle squeeze as his muscles relaxed against her back.

"I would love to start tonight if that's ok" he asked.

"Your afraid that if I have time to think about this I'll change my mind" she laughed pulling away.

Henry's face clouded slightly but his reply was light and flirty just as she would expect. "Something like that he replied" turning to her.

"You can get changed in my bathroom, I have a piece of gold silk cloth to drape around yourself" he said sounding professional and matter of fact.

Vicki paused at the bedroom door watching as Henry moved the furniture around and brought an easel out. Was this such a good idea?


	2. Chapter 2 Passionate Portrait

**Chapter 2 – Passion Portrait**

Removing her clothes slowly contemplating what she was about to do 'pose nude, well almost nude for one Henry Fitzroy', was she nuts! Shaking her head and straightening her shoulders Vicki took in a deep breath to calm herself. After all how many naked bodies had that vampire in there seen over his lifetime.

At least she was more than a meal and a night of passion to Henry. It was a thought she clung to when being around him, knowing he was taking women home to his bed most nights and feasting on them caused something inside wither around in pain. Stupid feelings but ones she couldn't seem to shake.

Her emotions all the more confusing since Astaroth was defeated. The necessary but tentative dance of trust around each other. Neither knowing where the ground lay between them after all the betrayal, pain and lack of trust in the past.

Things felt right at the moment, yes she reflected, she just hoped that agreeing to model for Henry had been the next right step in rebuilding their relationship. Becoming impatient with herself Vicki pushed open the bedroom doors refusing give into doubt any longer. Catching her breath Vicki gazed at Henry's naked back as he raised his arms in the process of donning his favorite white work shirt.

Henry turned as he heard the doors opened, careful to keep his expression open and friendly. Firmly pushing down the growing warmth below, he couldn't stand to let himself hope again, to believe this could be anything more than an offer of friendship. But god it was hard watching her walk from the bedroom draped in that silk sheet, her hair falling against the light golden tones of her skin.

"I can't believe you talked me into this" she said too embarrassed to look in his direction just then.

"I'm a professional Victoria" replied Henry smiling at her. "Now please let me pose you" Henry walked over and gently took her arm and placed her upon the gold crushed velvet platform. Knowing how difficult this would be for her Henry quickly stripping off the sheet before she had a chance to think, uncovering her naked body for the first time he couldn't stop the sharp intake of breath.

Professional, yes keep it professional. Right, he thought to himself quickly moving her body in place all the while trying to ignore his throbbing arousal. He couldn't help but notice that she was secretly studying his reaction as he placed his hands upon her body and how her pulse jumped under his touch. Henry could easily image a similar reaction if he was to press his body against hers.

Quickly stepping back and placing the canvas between them Henry took a shuddering breath in an began to sketch, grateful his long white shirt was hiding a multitude of sins.

Using techniques developed over centuries Henry brought his response under control and began to focus on the beauty in front of eyes, allowing the love to move from his heart down his fingertips and onto the canvas...

Vicki watched Henry as he gave himself over to the artist, pouring his passionate nature into his work completely and without reserve. As the minutes went by a loving embrace of energy between the artist and the model flowed into the night lulling both into a place of peace.

"Vicki" said Henry sometime later drawing her back from the hypnotic pull of the night. "Your probably stiff, I think I've captured most of the preliminary sketch" he finished looking back at the canvas as Vicki closed the cloth back over her naked form much to his disappointment.

Leaving him to his work Vicki quickly changed and walked quietly back into the room, taking advantage of his immersion in his work Vicki walked towards him and glanced over his shoulder.

"What did I tell you about looking at my work before its complete" he murmured through the thick curtain of honey brown curls falling across his face. Vicki brushed his curls to one side, tracing her fingers across the edge of his jaw feeling the slight stubble which said he was in a working mood tonight and not going out to find a meal. Henry sucked in breath stilling his hand so as to not ruin his work. His fingers trembled slightly as he placed the sketching pencil down.

"Its beautiful" she whispered moving her eyes from the portrait to his face no longer hiding her desire. Vicki turned his face towards her and brought her lips tenderly down to his.

"Should I shave?" he asked against her lips pressing them hard before she had a chance to answer. In a second the kiss had moved from tentative exploration to desperate heated passion Henry groaned and brought her forcefully against the wall of his apartment flattening her against the wall, thrusting his thigh between hers.

"I..." she started pulling back in fear from the force of his passion. Frightened that a whim, a fantasy had moved all to quickly into something she couldn't control.

"What, your going to pull back again?" he asked all the while rubbing his erection against her heated body, not backing down, not pulling back.

"I wasn't thinking" she said realizing how lame that sounded even to her own ears. Pushing with all her force against his chest didn't move Henry an inch.

"Run" he growled slowly finally allowing himself to be pushed away from her.

"Run Victoria, it's what your so good at" he said backing further into the room his eyes flashing to black, his fangs long and savage.

"Run as fast as you can because tonight I'll catch you!"


	3. Chapter 3 Caught

_Authors note: This whole story started with some FF I left at Hey Nielsen._

Chapter 3 – Chasing Passion

She was not going to run god dam it. Just who the hell did he think he was telling her to "run". She never ran from Astaroth that demon bastard from hell so just why the fuck would she run from a cartooning vampire! Smiling to herself Vicki pulled out the papers for the case she had originally thought to put off but now that her night was shot to hell she might as well salvage what she could.

Another husband cheating on his wife! Great just what she needed tonight...

Henry hunted the night speeding within the dark shadows, enjoying giving himself over the more base and angry vampire within. One to many times had she pulled then pushed him away. At the very least he would take her blood as payment for the pain within. If it went further 'so be it'.

Whipping his head around to the north he caught the faint scent of his prey...

Henry leapt from the roof the of the building landing 20 feet down in front of a startled Victoria Nelson. Flicking out her baton they squared off against one another, Henry growling low in his throat as his fangs lengthened further.

"Henry please, you don't understand" said Vicki trying to turn the situation around.

"I understand alright Vicki" said Henry advancing on her retreating form. "But that's not going to stop me from taking whats mine, not tonight".

In a blur too fast for human eyes to track Henry flung the baton away from her hand and brought Vicki's body hard against the wall, arms pinned over her head.

"This is long overdue" breathed Henry against her neck. "Its time to pay."

Henry brushed his lips in a surprisingly gentle motion against her own causing Vicki to gasp, her arms still held firmly in place on the wall behind. She had expected a hard desperate passion from Henry.

She thought he would force the issue of her surrender but instead he was coaxing her response forward like the tender lover he truly was.

"Did you really believe I would take you against your will" he asked pulling back and running his finger tips down her throat, enjoying the feel of the pulsing blood underneath.

"If I said no?"

"Then I would take what is mine. I would take what you in heart desperately want to give me." Henry pulled her away from the wall, catching her legs bringing her body against his chest effortlessly carrying her away into the night. Henry bent down breathing into her ear, no longer satisfied with just her blood.

"The candles are lit, the sheets are the same color as your beautiful eyes. You will become my lover tonight Victoria and I will love you long and hard until the dawn takes me. It will be a night you will never forget" Henry kissed her lips with a lovers promise...


	4. Chapter 4 Alls Fair in Love and War

**Chapter 4 – Alls Fair in Love and War**

Mike the doorman looked up in surprise as Henry entered the building with Miss Nelson firmly held in his arms. He had seen Henry bring many a girl home with him but never had he seen such a look of adoration and love upon his face. With a pretty big side order of lust. Miss Nelson true to form was looking uncomfortable and annoyed at being put in such a position in public.

"Mike could you please get the elevator for me" asked Henry brushing his lips against the squirming woman in his arms. "Sssh" said the young man to the struggling woman in his arms. Miss Nelson froze in his arms looking off to the side and refusing to acknowledge either man now.

"Mike if I gave you $50 bucks could you call the cops on him" asked Vicki huffing under her breath.

Henry looked into Mikes eyes as all three waited. "You will forget you saw me come in tonight with Miss Nelson". His eyes flashed back to normal and crinkled in the corners watching Vicki's horrified expression.

"Alls fair in love and war" quoted Henry

"And just what exactly is this. Love or War." asked Vicki

"Your call but if it's war then I can't wait for the battle tonight" said Henry stepping into the elevator.

"I will slay your defenses. I will show no mercy until I have your utter surrender". Sliding Vicki down to the floor of the elevator Henry backed her into the corner caging her in with his arms.

"Are you scared" he asked looking into her eyes as he pressed his hips into her body.

"What is going to happen between us?" she asked trying to ignore the hard cock pressing against her body.

"If you don't know that by now you haven't been doing it right. Then again you have never had a lover like me before. Henry brought his hand to he breast, tracing the nipple with one tip of his finger.

"I want to taste this so badly, to suck the nipple as I bite through your beautiful skin and suckle the blood while bringing you to orgasm."

Just then the door opened and Mrs Fletcher from the 10th floor got on turned to Henry with a scolding look. "If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times young man no shannagans in the elevator!"

Henry moved back promptly and inclined his head to the venerable old soul. Vicki was grateful for the reprieve as her body and senses were overloading with a mixture of desire and fear.

At the 13th floor Mrs Fletcher got off but not before throwing Henry another dirty look.

"Why didn't you just whammy her?" asked Vicki keeping to the corner and away from Henry.

"Because she my love is as hard headed as you" and with that he flashed to her side and scooped her up in his arms before blurring to the door of his penthouse.


	5. Chapter 5 Blood Lust Love

Chapter 5 – Take Down and Deliver

As they passed through the door the world spun around as she descended to the floor still firmly held by Henry.

"I can't wait, I need you now" he said gripping her shirt between his shaking hands, his eyes a glow with passion at the sight of her skin revealed to him, to take and taste as he ripped the shirt apart.

As the shirt fell away with a growl he brought his mouth to the thin lace fabric of her bra, fangs dropped in anticipation of sex and blood as he deftly cut the fabric from her body taking a hardened nipple within his mouth. Vicki could feel the grazing of his fangs against her breast as he suckled urgently all the while fumbling with the zipper of her pants, fighting to gain access.

Throwing her head back at the pleasure of his mouth upon her skin. Heat bloomed between her legs as she helped his in removing the fabric from her core. Long finger stroked down her nether lips without entering. Whimpering Vicki arched into his hand begging for him to enter her. Henry lifted his head and looked into her eyes, his voice rough with passion.

"I need to be in you and I wont be gentle. Do you understand? "

Vicki looked into his eyes an groaned as his fingers moved between her lips into her core. With his free hand and inhuman strength he tore away the clothing from his body. Kicking her legs open with his own Henry brought his weight down upon her, his own pants only partially off. She felt is hard cock pressing at her entrance before he dove in sharply causing her to scream at the invasion of her body by his.

"Scream for me again" he said as he slowly pulled back before plunging in again. Too rough, too hard and too soon.

An orgasm exploded within Vicki's body, her sheath clutching him so hard that he himself barked out a mixture of pleasure and pain. As her walls released Henry he also released the beast within drawing both her knees back with his hands and angling her body under his for maximum penetration.

He was lost in that moment. All veneer of a civilized man stripped away. He appeared much as he had when she had found him after being tortured and starved by the priest. He was all instinct and hunger. A hunger for her sex, a hunger for her blood.

As he approached orgasm his body lost it's rhythm and he lunged at her throat tearing tissues in his haste for her blood. Henry drank her down with a thirst that frightened him in its intensity. Her passion added a taste to the blood that he had never encountered. Henry shook all over and roaring back away from the wound his own climax tore from his body into hers destroying something inside. Vicki's body answered his passions call with its own taking her over the edge of pleasure to the place where lovers wondered if passion could kill.


End file.
